Agente, esposo y ¿Papá?
by AClaire.Wesker
Summary: Leon Scott Kennedy, superviviente a la catástrofe de Raccoon City, agente especial del gobierno de los Estados Unidos, miembro importante en la D.S.O., amigo y esposo de Claire Redfield y ex tutor de la agente Sherry Birkin. Un cargo más ha de agregarse a su extenso currículum... ¿Qué? ¿No existe un manual de paternidad? ¡Buena suerte Kennedy!
1. Próglogo

**Aclaraciones:** **Todos los personajes de Resident Evil pertenecen a CAPCOM. Esta historia no está escrita con fines lucrativos y simplemente pretende entretener a los lectores.**

 **Post Resident Evil 6.**

* * *

 **Agente, esposo y... ¡¿Papá?!**

* * *

— ¡Ya llegué! —

El recinto se encontraba escaso de luz alguna y sin embargo, el hombre podía sentir la calidez que su hogar desprendía. El tenue brillo de la lámpara proveniente de la habitación marital, se hacía notar débilmente por el pasillo que conllevaba a la misma; paseó su mirada por la sala de estar y no pudo contener una sonrisa ladeada al observar la fotografía de sus nupcias, sobre la mesa de centro. Cómo amaba a esa mujer.

Dirigió sus pasos hacia el corredor y más que pronto, encontró a su adorada esposa, envuelta entre las sábanas de algodón, con la espalda apoyada sobre las impecables almohadas. La luz del portátil iluminaba su rostro de porcelana y en cuanto la fémina notó su presencia dentro de la habitación, cerró súbitamente el aparato para mirarlo con cierta angustia.

El diván al costado del lecho matrimonial, parecía intacto y las cortinas sobre las ventanas detrás del mismo, impedían la vista de una noche sonriente a causa de la luna creciente. Algunos papeles se regaban por encima de la cómoda y el espejo sobre ésta, reflejaba la figura de la mujer que mantenía un silencio total ante la llegada de su conyugue.

— Parece que hubieses visto un fantasma. — se burló vagamente y depositó el saco de tela dentro del cesto de ropa sucia.

— Llegas más temprano de lo normal. — la pelirroja se estiró perezosamente para poder levantarse de la cama. Descalza, alcanzó al agente de gobierno y depositó un suave beso sobre sus labios — Cámbiate para cenar. —

— Tengo… — el hombre no permitió que su mujer avanzara un paso más y rodeó su cintura, aprisionando su torneado cuerpo contra el suyo. Los ojos verde-azulados lo escrutaron con picardía al mismo tiempo que los largos dedos de pianista que ella poseía, se paseaban traviesos por los anchos brazos del varón — Otros planes para esta noche. —

Hundió su rostro en el cuello de la activista y aspiró el aroma de su perfume con esencia de rosas. Cerró sus ojos y dejó que sus instintos lo guiaran por el templo de su diosa; besos empezaron a cubrir la clavícula de la muchacha y él no dudó que le sería extremadamente fácil despojarla de la camisa de tirantes celeste y los pantalones cortos lilas tampoco presentaban dificultad alguna — Leon… — escuchó su nombre salir en un suspiro cansado — Hoy no… —

Se detuvo de inmediato para separarse un poco de ella y observarla mejor, sin desprender sus manos de la pequeña cintura. No parecía tener algún malestar físico y supuso que tal vez, se había comportado de manera desconsiderada al no pensar en que algo pudo haberle pasado en el transcurso del día.

— ¿Pasó algo malo? ¿Tu hermano está bien? ¿Te llamaron de TerraSave? — indagó con preocupación.

— No pasó nada, Chris está bien y milagrosamente, TerraSave está dejando que disfrute de mis vacaciones — rió animadamente y tomó a Kennedy por ambas manos — Sólo… me siento cansada, he lavado la ropa y la espalda me mata. — Claire besó nuevamente a su esposo y salió de la habitación con rumbo a la cocina.

No quería empezar con una pelea, sabía que ella no era demasiado buena a la hora de mentir y no pudo evitar ver el cesto de ropa lleno hasta el tope. Sí que debía estar mal para que usara una excusa tan vaga como esa ¿Qué estaba ocultando? Se vio tentado a indagar en el computador de Redfield menor; no obstante, descartó rápidamente aquella idea, al recordar que el aparato contenía altas medidas de seguridad.

— ¡Leon! ¡¿Quieres té o café?! — escuchó la voz de la pelirroja desde la otra pieza y la pequeña aguja de la incógnita empezó a clavarle el pecho.

Hacía ya dos años que llevaban casados y dentro de poco celebrarían su tercer aniversario. Su noviazgo fue demasiado corto para el hermano de la chica y por un momento, pensó que tendría que raptarla ante la posible negativa. No obstante, las personas que conformaban su reducido círculo social, estaban de acuerdo que ya era hora que ambos sentaran cabeza; el tiempo de amistad que llevaban no había transcurrido en vano y el cariño fue transformándose en el amor que habían callado por culpa de las diferentes circunstancias en las que se encontraron, mismo amor que las personas a su alrededor notaron desde el primer momento en el que volvieron a verlos convivir juntos.

La boda fue sencilla y pasaron una inolvidable luna de miel en el Caribe. Jamás olvidaría el momento en el que la vio entrar vestida de blanco por la puerta de la iglesia. El brillo que su ser angelical desprendía, era hermosamente perfecto; aquellos ojos poseedores de playas caribeñas, lo observaron con infinita ternura y sus labios sonrosados susurraron un leve _"Te amo"_ antes de unirse en el beso que los años habían aplazado. El fuego de su interior ardió con fiereza y acepto protegerla y amarla en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, hasta que la muerte los separase.

Él había renunciado a la espía de rojo para siempre, ella había enterrado los recuerdos de viejos amores y juntos, aceptaron tomar un nuevo rumbo hacia su nueva vida como marido y mujer. El trabajo de ambos no significó un problema en lo absoluto y entendían la posición profesional que el otro desempeñaba, el dinero fue más que suficiente para comprar un pequeño departamento en Washington y las peleas comunes de toda pareja, empezaban a salir a la luz como algo natural del tiempo.

Sin embargo, el agente no se consideraba un paranoico. La pelirroja había estado intercambiando llamadas y mensajes de texto con su buen amigo Ark Thompson, demasiado seguido para su gusto personal. No desconfiaba de su compañero y mucho menos de Claire; pero había ese algo que no encajaba entre las recientes vacaciones que la menor de los Redfield había solicitado, y la petición de Thompson de poder quedarse dos meses como mínimo en Washington. Esos dos algo tramaban y presentía que él era el único en no darse cuenta de lo que pasaba.

— ¡Leon! — Alzó su vista del suelo y vio a Claire situada en el marco de la puerta de la habitación — Llevas parado ahí más de diez minutos, ven a comer. —

— Lo lamento. — tendría tiempo para meditar a la hora de dormir. La comida se enfriaba y la mirada severa que su mujercita le regalaba, no era una de las mejores que ella poseía.

* * *

— Leon, llamando a tierra. — el chasquido de unos dedos a pocos centímetros de su rostro, logró sacarlo de sus pensamientos. Analizó la ruma de papeles apilados encima de su escritorio y más que pronto adivinó cuál sería la expresión que tendría Ingrid Hunnigan, quien se encontraba en frente suyo de brazos cruzados. Le esperaba un largo sermón por parte de la morena.

— Hunnigan, lo lamento, he pasado mala noche y… —

— No trates de darme excusas a mí, Leon. — Primer error, la mujer odiaba que le justificaran un acto incorrecto — ¿Qué te está pasando? —

— No es nada, simplemente… —

— Te lo voy a volver a preguntar. — Segundo error, negarle lo evidente — ¿Qué te está pasando? Desde que TerraSave le dio vacaciones a Claire, has estado en otro mundo, perdido en tus propios pensamientos. — No se resistió e Ingrid apoyó ambas manos en la madera, para poder encarar a su amigo.

Tenía bastante aprecio por la pareja y siempre pensó que cualquier mujer que no fuera Ada Wong, sería perfecta para Kennedy. Nunca imaginó que el hombre llegaría a contraer nupcias con la hermana del capitán Redfield, y mucho menos pudo enterarse desde que época había nacido su reciente interés romántico por ella. Mas cuando la invitación a la boda se le fue entregada por el mismo agente, no cabía en su sorpresa y muy en el fondo, sintió como la emoción y felicidad la embargaba ante la buena nueva.

— ¿Crees que Claire me sería infiel? — Leon jamás se andaba con rodeos y, sin embargo, bastante fue su sorpresa al escuchar aquella pregunta ¿Claire siéndole infiel? Ni en sus más excéntricos sueños pudo imaginar tal cosa.

— Lo dudo mucho… — Contestó — Sinceramente, no considero que Claire sea… ese tipo de mujeres. —

— ¿Sabes por qué Ark ha solicitado quedarse en la ciudad? —

— ¡Pero hombre! ¿A qué viene esa pregunta? — Fue entonces cuando la morena pudo darse cuenta de lo que Kennedy trataba de insinuar. Su cerebro no podía procesarlo y al analizar la expresión de fastidio que su contrario llevaba encima, parecía ser que hablaba muy en serio — ¡Eso es estúpido! ¿Cómo puedes pensar algo así? —

— Sólo piénsalo Hunnigan, después de que Claire solicitara sus vacaciones, Ark pidió a la agencia dos meses en la ciudad y… —

Más que pronto, escucharon una carcajada bastante conocida, por parte del reciente mencionado en la conversación. Llevaba el móvil pegado al oído y ambos personajes lo observaron pasar animosamente, por el largo pasillo — Te veré ahí. — logró escuchar Ingrid y Leon no pudo evitar dirigirle una mirada acusatoria, por tratar de defender al tipo que supuestamente andaba en algún enrollo con su esposa. No era una prueba contundente para saber si Claire tenía algo con Thompson, puesto que tampoco podían asegurar que estuviera hablando con la misma.

— Pienso que estás siendo paranoico. — opinó la mujer, ajustándose los anteojos sobre el tabique de la nariz — No conozco demasiado al agente Thompson pero sé que es buen amigo tuyo y… —

— ¿Puedes ayudarme? —

— ¿Ayudarte en qué? —

— Sólo… has lo que yo te diga, no va a quitarte mucho tiempo. —

* * *

La observó de pies a cabeza, estaba deslumbrante con aquel vestido azul entallado a su hermosa figura de sirena. Su melena roja iba libremente jugando con el viento y los labios rosados cual cerezo, lo llamaban a la tentación de querer tomarla ahí mismo. Llevaba una bolsa de tamaño mediano color gris y sus zapatos de tacón resonaban por el elegante restaurante; fue inevitable que miradas indeseables por parte de los varones en el lugar, se posaran en su esposa y volvió a sentir aquel bichito dentro suyo, aquel que le provocaba sentimientos encontrados de orgullo y frustración.

Rodeó la pequeña cintura de Redfield con uno de sus brazos, y le indicó con su mano libre donde se encontraba la mesa reservada para ambos. El largo de la prenda por encima de la rodilla, dejaba a la vista aquellas torneadas y largas piernas, sus caderas se contoneaban al ritmo de un vals inglés y el escote de corazón mostrando sus buenos atributos, no tardó en causar la envidia del resto de mujeres.

Las mesas se repartían ordenadamente por el recinto, el gran candelabro colgando del techo iluminaba lo suficiente para hacer del salón, lo que toda pareja quiere para su aniversario de bodas: ambiente cálido para una velada inolvidable; velas en cada mesa adornando el decorado y las pinturas colgando de la pared color crema, daban un perfecto toque artístico que la pelirroja admiraba deslumbrada.

Tomaron asiento en sus respectivos lugares, en silencio absoluto. Y entonces observó la carpeta que traía consigo. Un dolor punzante se instaló dentro de su pecho y la negación ante "lo evidente" empezaba a carcomerlo lenta y agonizantemente.

Nunca antes se sintió peor…

— Leon… — su nombre pronunciado por aquel canturreo de sirena, logró sacarlo de su ensimismamiento — Tengo algo para ti. —

— No debiste molestarte. — acotó, viendo como Redfield menor sacaba una caja envuelta en papel de regalo, la cual, pronto estuvo entre sus manos. Las mejillas de Claire adquirieron un color rojizo y susurró muy por lo bajo — Feliz Aniversario. —

Sonrió y le dedicó una mirada cariñosa. Estaba a punto de descubrir el contenido de la dichosa caja, cuando el mesero llegó con algo… que le parecía bastante inusual — Aquí está, como lo pidió, señora Kennedy. — el muchacho que no parecía tener más de 3 décadas cumplidas, guiñó un ojo a la mencionada y ésta agradeció con un movimiento de cabeza.

Leon no parecía entender nada de lo que estaba pasando ¿Qué acaso no se suponía que era una sorpresa haberla llevado a aquel restaurante que ella tanto anheló visitar?

Un pequeño plato con una diminuta cuchara se encontraban servidos en su delante. Dentro del pocillo, una masa amarillenta que no tenía mal aspecto, se encontraba a la espera de ser consumida — ¿Qué es esto? — intrigó mientras seguía analizando los objetos de menor tamaño.

— Dímelo tú… — Rió con algo de diversión y el rubio, cual obediente perro fiel, tomó la cucharilla de plata y dio un bocado a lo que, sus papilas gustativas designaron como papilla para bebé — ¿Está bueno? —

— No sé cómo pude dejar de comer estas cosas. — le siguió el juego, llevándose una nueva cucharada de papilla a la boca.

— Bien, tienes toda la noche para seguir degustando tal manjar. — Alejó el plato del alcance de Leon y señaló el regalo con la mirada — Ábrelo. —

Empezaba a preocuparle lo que Claire le tenía preparado, después de todo, siempre había que temer a un Redfield. Tomó el paquete y deshizo el listón que mantenía la tapa sujeta al resto del objeto, desenvolvió el papel crepé que terminaba de cubrir el regalo y más que pronto, ante sus ojos, se cernían dos objetos que jamás pensó verlos hasta ese día; y empezó a vivir una situación, la cual ni siquiera imaginó experimentarla.

Un pequeño ropón celeste se encontraba dentro de la caja, en él, se podía observar el bordado de una oveja adormitada y el cuello redondo iba decorado con pequeñas Z. Las manoplas se encontraban a un costado de la prenda y él no pudo resistirse a tomar la tela entre sus manos, elevándolo hasta quedar en frente de su rostro; su mente quedó en blanco y pronto, sus ojos se posaron sobre el objeto alargado que había quedado en el interior del paquete.

La ropa quedó en segundo plano e intentó descifrar qué significaban las dos líneas que se mostraban en aquella prueba de…

— Estoy embarazada. — Volvió a aquellos ojos marinos — Vas a ser papá… —

* * *

 **Bien…**

 **¡He vuelto desde las sombras! Nueva imagen, nuevo nombre, nuevas historias. Y empezamos con un Cleon. Tengamos en claro que esta historia se desarrolla después de Resident Evil 6, así que Piers, Neil y Steve ya están bajo tierra.**

 **Sinceramente, tengo intenciones de dejarlo como un corto one-shot. Sin embargo, si hay apoyo por parte de los lectores, y desean que se convierta en una pequeña historia, con gusto la escribiré; de no ser así, quedará tal y como está.**

 **Se agradece el tiempo dedicado de lectura, ojala y haya sido de su agrado. Si tienen alguna opinión que decir, es bien recibida.**


	2. Capítulo 1: Estrategia Redfield

**Aclaraciones:** **Todos los personajes de Resident Evil pertenecen a CAPCOM. Esta historia no está escrita con fines lucrativos y simplemente pretende entretener a los lectores.**

 **Post Resident Evil 6.**

* * *

 **Agente, esposo y... ¡¿Papá?!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: Estrategia Redfield.**

* * *

El sol se colaba a través de las cortinas hechas de seda blanca, el café humeante sobre la superficie de madera, se mezclaba con el olor de los perfumes que desprendían ambas mujeres presentes en el mismo recinto. La menor observaba con reproche a la pelirroja que parecía indiferente a su entorno, y no pudo evitar acariciar su vientre aun conservado y esbelto. Quien iba pensar, que en tan solo un par de meses más, su abdomen albergaría a un ser que pasaría a ser una pequeña personita con genes suyos y del famoso agente Kennedy.

Admitía que el simple hecho de saber que un ser crecía cada día en su interior, le aterraba en sobremanera. No se trataba de algún virus letal o un bicho que podría matarla, se trataba de su hijo y ni siquiera había tenido un buen modelo maternal que le sirviera de guía alguna. Dicen que nadie nace sabiendo; sin embargo, Claire estaba dispuesta a pagar el precio que sea necesario, para conseguir el manual de cómo ser una buena madre.

— Es increíble que se lo hayas contado a Ark antes que a mí — se quejaba Birkin, tomando un sorbo del líquido oscuro.

— Tenía que tomar mis precauciones. — intentó justificarse, dedicándole una mirada de ternura a su ex protegida.

— ¿Y qué creías? ¿Qué iría corriendo a contárselo a Leon? —

— A Leon no, pero a Helena o Hunnigan sí — no le quedaron demasiadas ganas de refutar a la chiquilla, después de tales argumentos — Conozco a Ark tan bien como a Leon y sé que él me podría ayudar y aconsejar como hombre y amigo. —

— Y a todo esto ¿Leon cómo reaccionó? — La muchacha cruzó una de sus largas piernas por encima de la otra, y apoyo ambos brazos sobre la mesa para escuchar el relato de su querida amiga y casi madre — Dime, por favor, que no te preguntó de quién era el bebé. —

— Se desmayó cuando pasamos el umbral de la puerta ¿Eso cuenta? — Ambas féminas empezaron a reír imaginando que tal vez, Leon S. Kennedy tendría que recibir un par de clases de paternidad antes de que colapsara a causa de un ataque de nervios — El pobre ya no puede con su edad. —

— En verdad agradezco que ese hombre haya abierto los ojos a tiempo. —

— Yo no le apunté con una pistola para que me pidiera matrimonio, si es a lo que te refieres. —

— Sólo digo que Leon no podía seguir las pistas de un fantasma toda su vida. — La reacción ante tal comentario por parte de la activista, no fue la más agradable y una mirada fulminante pasó por la cabeza de Sherry antes de que ésta pudiera aclarar las cosas — Lo lamento Claire, no quería… —

— Está bien, debo aceptar que no he sido el primer amor de mi esposo, nadie lo es, después de todo. —

— Ese no es el punto, los hombres son imbéciles y Leon no ha sido la excepción. —

Ada Wong, ese era su gran problema.

Y no, por supuesto que no eran sus hormonas. Esa mujer siempre la había atormentado en sus peores pesadillas, cerniéndose sobre su matrimonio como una sombra eterna a la cual jamás podrían escapar. No la odiaba, era bastante consciente que en un pasado ella había significado mucho para Leon y respetaba ello; sin embargo, tampoco significaba que fuera la mujer de hierro, sentía y le dolía en cierta medida imaginar que tal vez, su buen compañero, amigo y esposo podría seguir albergando una que otra emoción por la asiática.

En más de una ocasión, Leon le había aclarado que, de aún amar a la espía de rojo, jamás le hubiera propuesto matrimonio. Lo entendía y se sentía segura del rubio, más no de Wong. Conocía sus artimañas y era una experta manipuladora cuando se trataba de conseguir algo que ella quería, temía que Leon no tuviera la cabeza fría si en algún momento determinado, su pasado regresaba tomando la forma de aquella mujer.

— ¿Ya han pensado en cómo se lo dirán a Chris? — interrogó Sherry, sacándola de su ensimismamiento, intentando que el ambiente dejara la tensión recientemente formada de lado.

— Es algo que me lleva rompiendo la cabeza desde que me enteré que estaba embarazada. — declaró sin titubeos ¿Y quién podría culparla? Chris no había estado muy feliz ante el compromiso de ella y Kennedy, y simplemente aceptó la relación cuando se dio cuenta de que Claire en verdad amaba a Leon. Todos fueron un manojo de nervios, cuando el agente decidió pedir la mano de la pelirroja en matrimonio, y aún con la positiva del mayor, quedaron perplejos por el cambio de actitudes que había tomado Redfield hacia el cónyuge de su hermana.

Chris no era un monstruo sociópata, incapaz de asimilar que Claire ya era una mujer con derecho de formar una familia, pero con el historial de mujeres que Leon se traía, como un recordatorio infinito de su antigua vida de picaflor, poca gracia le causaba saber que su hermana y única familia, pudiera terminar con el corazón roto por culpa del novato.

— ¿Por qué no organizan una reunión? Llaman a todos nuestros amigos y ahí les das la noticia, sin correr el riesgo de que tu esposito termine 3 metros enterrado bajo tierra. —

— Gracias por la seguridad que me das. —

— Para eso estoy aquí. —

— Los padres de Leon vendrán este fin de semana de visita, creo que será mi mejor oportunidad para lanzarle la noticia. —

* * *

— ¡Ahí viene el futuro papá! — exclamó Ark Thompson, al ver como su buen amigo entraba en la cafetería, donde se encontraba en compañía de Hunnigan.

El pobre hombre parecía exhausto y desgastado. No creían que Claire embarazada diera tantos problemas como parecía serlo, y más apuntaban a que seguramente Kennedy habría estado carburando la situación referente a su cuñado. Tal vez, en algunos días más, Leon y el capitán Chris Redfield, serían la comidilla de toda la agencia y la mismísima B.S.A.A.

— Leon ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? — Hunnigan dejó de lado a Thompson y se acercó al mencionado, quien se encontraba esperando su bebida en la vieja cafetera.

— Si tiene algo que ver con la agencia, olvídate. Ando más perdido que nunca. —

— Descuida, el shock no te ha de durar más de dos semanas — Ingrid apoyó su espalda en la fría pared y observó cómo Leon bebía del humeante vaso de plástico — ¿Cuánto tiempo tiene Claire? —

— Un mes y medio ¿Por qué? —

— ¡¿Y cómo es que no te diste cuenta que estaba embarazada?! — Ark no pudo resistirse ante su sorpresa por la respuesta de su amigo — Digo, las mujeres presentan síntomas y esas cosas. —

— Cálmese Thompson, no es necesario gritar. — Intervino la morena — Pero… Leon ¿Es en serio? Al menos debiste notar algo, vómitos en las mañanas, mareos, dolores abdominales, algo. —

— Salgo a las 6 de la mañana y regreso a las 8 de la noche ¿De verdad esperaron que notara algún cambio en ella? —

— ¿Y qué no pasas los fines de semana con ella? — interrogó el hombre.

— Sí pero… ya saben cómo es Claire. — El sobreviviente de Raccoon City tomó asiento alrededor de la pequeña mesita que ocupaba el recinto, acompañado de ambos amigos suyos, que trataban de encontrarle un significado más claro, a su preocupación y cansancio.

— Venga Leon ¿Qué pasa? — Las bromas quedaron atrás y el primero en tomar el asunto con seriedad, fue Ark — No creo que estés tan mal sólo por haberte enterado del embarazo. —

— Al menos tengo el alivio que no me mandarás a investigar personas, sólo por tus sospechas de infidelidad — Ambos varones se volvieron hacia la fémina, quien conservaba su porte sereno sin inmutarse ante las miradas interrogativas y fulminantes por parte de sus acompañantes. Si el rubio no iba a hablar por las buenas, ella tenía un par de métodos para que abriera la boca de una buena vez.

— ¿Cómo que infidelidad? — preguntó el ex confidente de Claire.

— ¿Leon no te lo contó? Él pensaba que… —

— ¡Hunnigan! — No iba a permitir que ella lo delatara; Ark enloquecería si se enterara de toda la investigación que él e Ingrid habían hecho durante aquellas semanas, prefería mantener ciertas cosas en secreto — No es necesario desenterrar mis muertos. —

— ¿Entonces vas a decirnos en dónde tienes la cabeza últimamente? —

— ¡Me he perdido! ¡Ustedes dos están completamente…! —

El sonido producido por el celular de Leon, dejó estancada en el aire la frase articulada por Thompson. Vio la pantalla del aparato por un par de segundos, y sólo eso le bastó para presionar el botón verde que contestaría la llamada: La foto de Claire Redfield brillaba insensatamente, indicando que ella era su reciente emisora. Debía de tratarse de algo sumamente importante, puesto que la pelirroja jamás lo llamaba en horas laborales a menos que fuese una emergencia.

— ¡Claire! ¡¿Qué ha pasado?! — Preguntó exaltado, alarmando a sus compañeros de trabajo — ¡¿Estás bien?! —

— _Tranquilo Leon… es sólo que… —_

— ¿Qué pasa? —

— _¿Podrías pedir permiso para llegar a casa antes? Tenemos… un par de cosas que hablar. —_

— Me estás poniendo los nervios de punta ¿Segura que estás bien? — Su mirada se paseaba ansiosa por la cafetería y un impulso lo obligó a levantarse de la silla — ¿Por qué tanto misterio? —

— _Por favor, no me hagas las cosas más difíciles y has lo que te digo ¿Sí? —_

El tono suplicante de su esposa logró convencerlo, y no obstante, el miedo recorría su cuerpo como nunca antes lo había hecho — Me tendrás en casa a las 6 en punto. — confirmó con seriedad, antes de darle una mirada cómplice a la morena, quien lo observaba con cierta incertidumbre.

— _¡Oh! Y una cosa más… —_

— ¿Dime? — con su mano libre, estrujó el puente de su nariz, intentado aliviar la presión que iba en aumento.

— _¿Puedes traerme helado de menta? —_

— ¿Qué? Claire, a ti nunca te ha gustado la menta — Se sorprendió en sobremanera y no pudo evitar echar un bufido de molestia — No quiero que luego devuelvas el estómago y yo me termine comiendo las sobras. —

— _¡Vamos Leon! Para todo hay una primera vez y ahora quiero probar helado de menta. —_

— Te recuerdo la última vez que intentaste probar algo que no te gustaba… —

— _¡Gracias, cariño! Te amo, nos vemos en casa —_ y sin dejar que terminara de hablar, la mujer colgó sin compasión alguna.

Se quedó perplejo y por un par de segundos, observó la pantalla de su móvil, mientras su cerebro trataba de procesar la conversación anterior. Decían que los estados de ánimo de una mujer embarazada, cambiaban de un segundo a otro; Claire recién había empezado el primer trimestre y no se quería ni imaginar lo que le esperaba en la evolución de su gestación.

Probablemente, tendría que recibir ayuda psicológica para poder entender lo complicada que la pelirroja se pondría. Sherry resultaba ser una opción mucho más eficaz y barata.

— Hunnigan… — musitó cual niño asustado — Piedad… —

— Mujer, no seas cruel. — Intervino Ark, ante su defensa — No creo que quieras tener a un zombie tras un escritorio. —

— Vete de una vez. — Articulada la última palabra, el agente salió cual alma que lleva el diablo.

Le esperaría una noche demasiado larga.

* * *

 **CONTINUARÁ**

* * *

 **Ustedes se quedaron con las ganas, yo igual, y aquí está el primer capítulo oficial de esta historia. Agradezco que la inspiración venga justo para estas largas vacaciones y así no habrá muchas demoras en capítulos posteriores.** **Debo agradecer especialmente a La Luz de Orion, GeishaPax, Aoi-Hatake.n.26 y Rose por sus comentarios que me animaron mucho para convertir el que fue un one-shot, a una pequeña historia.**

 **Ójala y les haya gustado, no olviden que pueden dejar sus reviews, los cuales me motivan bastante para seguir escribiendo. Nos leemos...**


	3. Capítulo 2: Mi felicidad es tu bienestar

**Aclaraciones:** **Todos los personajes de Resident Evil pertenecen a CAPCOM. Esta historia no está escrita con fines lucrativos y simplemente pretende entretener a los lectores.**

 **Post Resident Evil 6.**

* * *

 **Agente, esposo y... ¡¿Papá?!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: Mi felicidad es tu bienestar.**

* * *

Los autos acumulándose uno a uno en la carretera, las luces de los semáforos rojo, verde y amarillo; gigantes anuncios de bares levantándose a su alrededor, el sonido estresante que producían las bosinas de los demás vehículos. Increíblemente, todos aquellos factores mencionados, no parecían turbarlo de su fingida tranquilidad; sus ojos azules casi grisáceos, se paseaban inquietos por el perímetro, atentos a cualquier anormalidad. Bufó con algo de molestia; había estado pensando en las palabras de Claire, en los comentarios de Hunnigan y Ark, en el bebé que se formaba dentro de su esposa. Todo parecía haber pasado demasiado rápido, jamás se le había cruzado por la cabeza que en la cuarta década de su vida, se convertiría en padre. Sherry no quedaba de lado; sin embargo, jamás tuvo la necesidad de cambiarle los pañales o preparar un biberon a las altas horas de la madrugada, ¿qué pasaría cuando su hijo naciera? No se veía como la mejor figura paternal, y mucho menos se creía capaz de apoyar a Claire lo necesario a causa de su trabajo.

Trabajo.

— _"¡TerraSave!"_ —pensó inmediatamente. La oportunidad de hablar sobre la organización en la que la pelirroja trabajaba, no se dio nunca y estaba más que seguro: Claire no aceptaría pedir tiempo. Tal vez, por medio de la DSO, lograría llegar a algún acuerdo. Habían demasiadas cosas para tratar y a lo único que se había dedicado, había sido e seguir sorprendiéndose frente al embarazo y que el recuerdo de su cuñado le quitara el sueño. Chris Redfield no era una persona fácil, el tema debían tocarlo con pinzas si es que él quería seguir con vida para el nacimiento de ese bebé.

Sus dedos se movían frenéticamente sobre el volante; la presión del capitán de la BSAA parecía cernirse sobre su nuca como un viento frío de la Antártida. Tema a parte eran sus padres, Nick y Jane Kennedy llegarían a la capital el fin de semana y él ni siquiera se había puesto de acuerdo con sus progenitores, dónde se encontrarían; se hallaba enrollado en una encrucijada de sentimientos. Temor a la reacción que el hermano de su mujer pudiera tener, emoción al saber que en un par de meses, tendría entre sus brazos al producto de su amor marital hecho persona; terror frente a todos los riesgos, no sólo fisiológicos que Claire podría sufrir. Angustia al pensar que su rol como padre, variaría drásticamente dependiendo del género que su retoño revelaría en el segundo trimestre. Un varón sería medianamente complicado, imaginaba tardes futuras en las que él y su hijo aún no nacido, pasaban viendo un buen partido de fútbol, con temor de que mamá los regañase a ambos por mantener los pies encima de la mesa de centro; pláticas por la noche sobre alguna chica del instituto que llamara la atención del adolescente y consejos de hombre a hombre, sobre los valores y comportamientos que todo caballero debe poseer. La situación se tornaba espantósamente diferente si una nueva muñequita, era la que se incorporaba a su vida; la ilusión de ser el príncipe azul para la pequeña, se veía como toda una hazaña que estaba dispuesto a cumplir por más obstáculos que se le presentasen en el camino. Añoraraba sentirse el hombre más dichoso en el día que se homenajeaban a los padres, ver un dibujo de su princesa enmarcado en su escritorio de trabajo, apreciar los cambios que ella sufriría con la pubertad, mientras iba convirtiéndose en una mujer tan hermosa como su madre. Secar sus lágrimas por culpa de algún idiota que dañase su inmaduro corazón, no era acción que lo emocionara en sobremanera; no obstante, era consciente al saber que sería una rotunda maldad, evitar que aquel ser delicado —,de aseguradas facciones parecidas a la suyas, con un gran toque de feminidad pura—, no sufriera de golpes causados por la cruel vida, sería como intentar privar a un pájaro exótico de surcar los cielos por temor de que el mismo sea cazado, usurpándole de su libertad con derecho exigido.

Claire; pensaba en ella y todas sus preocupaciones parecían desvanecerse en el vacío de sus ojos. Esa mujer lo había hechizado desde el primer momento en que la vio, caderas anchas y piernas largas, ofreciéndose al centímetro para ser medidas. Cintura estrecha y piel aperlada, ojos marinos que enloquecerían hasta al hombre más cuerdo y sonrisa por la que muchos matarían; cabellos sedosos como llamas gentiles que quemaban su alma en agonía hermosa, labios rosados y carnosos para beber de ellos en un día caluroso. Sin necesidad de maquillaje alguno, era hermosa, e incluso se atrevía a segurar que el producto que las compañías de belleza estereotipaban, opacarían el brillo natural de su sencillez; cada mañana a su lado era una nueva aventura a la cual se arriesgaba sin importar qué. Una simple mirada bastaba para comunicarlos, un roce de pieles no era más que una caricia de necesidad ante la falta de contacto verbal, discusiones y peleas reafirmaban el poder del sentimiento que los unía, entonces ella se aparecía con un café en mano y susurraba un breve _"¿Qué estás haciéndo?"._

Necesitaba con urgencia darse un respiro, y no necesariamente del trabajo ni de su papel como esposo. Necesitaba darse un respiro de sí mismo, de sus pensamientos que lo conducían a los peores temores que un hombre como Leon, podría padecer. Respirar hondo y admitir que preocuparse por adelantado, no llevaba a ninguna buena opción. La menor de los Redfield siempre se lo decía, y aún así, ella jamás lograría entender que esa era su tarea, preocuparse e intentar ponerse en todos los escenarios posibles: Buenos y malos, trágicos y jocosos. Intentaría mantenerse inescrutable ante su cónyuge, ella bastante tenía con sobrellevar los síntomas propios de su estado.

Mecánicamente, el auto se estacionó en el parking del edificio en el que él y Claire habitaban. Sus extremidades inferiores lo llevaron hasta el ascensor y sin saber cómo, presionó el botón con el número cuatro, ¿Qué le pasaba al gran agente de la DSO? ¿Es que acaso, los nervios empezaban a recorrerle la espina por temor de saber qué es lo que se encontraría al cruzar la puerta de su departamento? El viaje había parecido eterno y agradeció internamente cuando las puertas del elevador le abrieron el paso al extenso pasillo de superficie laminada. Los zapatos de vestir producieron un eco que dolorosamente taladraban su cerebro; apresuró la búsqueda de las llaves en el abrigo y divisó su domicilio.

 _3... 2... 1..._

—Pensé que no llegarías después de las 8 —. Jamás esperó que una voz gruesa y masculina, extrañamente familiar, lo recibiera al llegar a su hogar.

— ¿Chris? —. Sus ojos se negaban a aceptarlo, sus labios pronunciaron el nombre incrédulos y juraría que el ex subordinado de Albert Wesker, había crecido dos centímetros más de altura. El hombre de cabellos oscuros parecía ligeramente disgustado, el ceño fruncido y los labios apretujados en una fina línea dibujada en su rostro, indicaban que tal vez el hombre no estaba muy contento de tenerlo tan pronto en el departamento. — ¿A qué se debe tu visita tan repentina?

—Tu organización me contactó, creí que tú eras el principal causante de ello —el capitán hablaba rígido y sin expresión alguna en sus ojos— Ya veo que me equivoqué.

—No me informaron sobre tu llegada.

Las miradas se cruzaban como dos mareas que se dirigían en diferentes sentidos. Sin precisar de más palabras, los miembros de la BSAA y DSO —respectivamente— ingresaron en el recinto de forma rígida; el corazón de Kennedy latía incesantemente y buscaba desesperado a su querida esposa. Dejó el abrigo sobre el sillón y con un gesto casi imperceptible, invitó al mayor de los Redfield a sentarse en el mismo; su relación de amigos nunca fue demasiado fuerte y con los eventos pasados en China, en tres largos años casi cuatro, nunca se había dado la oportunidad de dejar los problemas en aquella cuidad de oriente y limar asperezas. Error garrafal fue creer que el hombre a su costado olvidaría los rencores acumulados, incluso después de casarse con Claire.

No podía dar marcha atrás en el tiempo, Leon S. Kennedy jamás huía de las adversidades y sabía que los buenos tratos con Chris eran imprecindibles para la salud emocional de la pelirroja.

— ¿Qué te sirvo? —Elevó a la vista del mayor, dos botellas contenedoras de vodka y tequila.

—Vodka estaría bien.

El rubio se dirigió con paso lento hacia el estante donde la vajilla se encontraba guardada, sacó dos vasos que parecían bastante costosos y vertió el licor dentro de ambos. Definitivamente, Claire no se encontraba en casa, ¿qué podía estar haciendo el hermano allí? Una ligera sospecha se apoderó de su pecho: ¿Y si Chris ya se había enterado del embarazo? Rápidamente dejó de lado aquella interrogante y volvió su atención a las anteriores palabras de su compañero; si la DSO lo había solicitado en sus instalaciones, algo muy grande habría de estarse cociendo. Durante la última semana, su mente había estado ocupada con pensamientos que se prometió, alejaría del trabajo, sus intentos por cumplir dicha acción fueron en vanos y dejó que su tiempo se consumiera como llama de vela alumbrando en la lluvia; no se imaginaba cuántas cosas se le habrían pasado durante las últimas semanas.

— ¿Cómo ha estado Claire? —La voz ronca de Chris llevó su atención hacia el mismo. Tomó asiento en el mismo sofá que su cuñado ocupaba y se limitó a contestar el cuestionario que se veía venir.

—Está disfrutando de sus vacaciones —dijo secamente; los ánimos para hablar se esfumaban en cada sílaba— Duerme todo lo que quiere y de vez en cuando llama a TerraSave para comprobar que todo esté en orden.

—Esa mujer no cambia, es una...

— ¿Trabajadora compulsiva? —El mayor simplemente sonrió —Lo sé, cuando intento decirle que se dé un descanso del trabajo, no hace más que ignorarme.

—Dímelo a mí, ¿sabes lo difícil que fue lidiar con ella en la pubertad?

—Y se viene la menopausia.

Ambos rieron sin remedio alguno, para después darle un trago al líquido de sabor agrio que pretendía mentener una conversación animada y recíproca. ¿Cuánto hacía desde que ambos platicaron como dos buenos amigos? Después de todo, el hecho de que Chris llegara a la ciudad, no era tan malo como su instinto lo pintaba. Mas algo no terminaba de encajar en aquel encuentro, el moreno parecía estar demasiado pacífico y las críticas y reclamos que esperó recibir, hasta el momento no habían llegado; la paranoia le demostró en antaño que era bastante engañosa como para fiarse de ella, pero algo le decía que el fundador de la BSAA no se encontraba allí sólo por la activista o por la organización.

—Leon —llamó al mencionado, captando rápidamente su atención— Quiero aprovechar de acabar de una vez con este problema.

—Sé a lo que te refieres —. Iba a ser una muy larga conversación y prefería que sus palabras no fueran influenciadas por el alcohol que posiblemente, ya corría por su torrente sanguíneo. Chris poseía una madurez que se presentaba ante su percepción como años luz de la suya propia; después de todo, seguía siendo un novato que soñaba con parecerse a su superior algún día en el futuro.

— ¿Sabes? Nunca entendí por qué protegías tanto a esa mujer —. La charla había empezado con matices bastante oscuros, Chris Redfield no se andaba con demasiado rodeos —Ada Wong, la he odiado tanto o más de lo que Claire la odia; tú no viste morir a mis hombre, Leon. Tú no fuiste capaz de ver la muerte dibujada en sus ojos cuando empezaron a convertirse en crisálidas, sufrí perdida de memoria y sus rostros aparecían en mis pesadillas, suplicándome porque los sacara de su miseria, agonizando del dolor que aquel virus les producía y yo ni siquiera recordaba sus nombres. Durante aquella temporada mi vida era un infierno y los eventos se repetían una y otra vez: Llegaba al bar más cercano, me pasaba el día bebiendo y al anochecer me echaban del local, para luego quedarme dormido entre mi propio vómito y soñar con mis subordinados fallecidos; día a día esa fue mi penitencia hasta que Piers me encontró.

—Lo sé Chris, pero...

—Déjame terminar —. Su voz se quebraba sin que él realmente lo quisiera —La perseguí nuevamente, ¿y sabes qué sucedió? ¡Volvió a matar! ¡Eso es lo que sucedió! ¡Piers! ¡Un muchacho que tenía futuro como capitán, murió gracias a una de sus B.O.W.!... Entiendo que tal vez jamás llegues a sentir lo que yo, no se lo deseo a nadie. Pero ella, Ada Wong, no merece la misericordia de nadie; piénsalo novato, ¿cómo te la has pasado todos aquellos años en los que creías que estaba muerta? ¿Cómo si quiera, pudiste sentir algo por una mujer que fue capaz de apuntarte con un arma y darte cuenta que tú no eras su principal objetivo y siempre lo fue un maldito virus? Tuvo intenciones de redimir sus pecados en su último aliento, que cliché ¿verdad? Me hubiera gustado que abrieras los ojos mucho antes de que te casaras con mi hermana, y por favor, te ruego que no pongas más excusas ahora para tratar de limpiar su nombre; te conozco Leon, hombre de buen corazón, optimista, sincero y sarcástico hasta en la peor situación, pero no has de negarme que cuando escuchabas el nombre de Wong, tus sentidos se ponían en alerta, la necesidad por saber su paradero te hacían cometer locuras y siempre encontrabas una respuesta, o más bien, una excusa para todos los engaños que ha venido haciéndote desde 1998. Excusas y más excusas para su traición y para convencerte a ti mismo de que quitándole los hierbajos a una rosa, esta podría revivir y mostrar su pureza al mundo. ¿Qué es una rosa sin espinas? Todos tenemos un pasado del cual no estamos orgullosos; pero entonces dime: ¿Qué se debe hacer con una rosa seca y podrida que se ha dejado consumir por la maleza?

Había sido demasiado, ¿cómo refutar palabra alguna si los argumentos lo abofetearon con guante blanco? Se sentía un imbécil manipulado, un triste hombre que se dejó llevar por la ilusión de un amor pasado; su orgullo dolía demasiado como para admitir que Chris tenía razón y agradecía que el mencionado hubiera suavizado su vocabulario —, mentiras—, ese era el nombre con el que debía denominarse a aquella enfermiza relación. Años de años persiguiendo fantasmas, pistas falsas y lugares erróneos; años que comieron su juventud y abatieron su espíritu vivaz, años de mentiras e ilusiones que él mismo se negaba a arrancar de raíz, esperanzado en que la asiática tocaría un día a su puerta con la disposición de rehacer su vida. Pecó de ingenuo y le rezó a un demonio que aparentaba ser el ángel de su salvación.

¿Qué se debía hacer con una rosa seca y podrida consumida por la maleza? Quitar los hierbajos, cuidarse de las espinas venenosas, arrancarla de raíz y desecharla sin aferrarse a su recuerdo. La tierra en la que habitó corría el riesgo de quedar infértil; no obstante, ¿qué era una vida sin riesgos? Leon había extraído todos y cada uno de los sentimientos que alguna vez sintió por Ada, prestó atención a sus debilidades y evitó clavarse el alma con el veneno que las mentiras de la espía desprendían; la arrancó de su ser sin remordimiento alguno y conservó su recuerdo a modo de experiencia para la posteridad. Claire Redfield había sido el remedio para su dolor, sanó sus heridas sin pedir nada a cambio y obsequió partes de su corazón para poder rehabilitar el del rubio... Y justo cuando ella estaba a punto de irse, justo cuando la marejada parecía haber pasado, el agente ya había caído preso de su encantó, naufragando felizmente en aquella mirada verdemar de aguas serenas y cálidas.

—Chris... esto no es fácil para mí —habló, por fin— Sé que tienes razón pero ¿qué pretendías que hiciera?, me encontraba entre la espada y la pared, simplemente me era imposible decidirme por algún bando, si es que así lo quieres llamar.

—No he venido a sentenciarte, Leon. Sólo necesitaba explicarte mis razones para hacer todo lo que hice; además, no es sano para Claire —. Kennedy pareció sorprendido ante el comentario —No es justo para ella que el hecho de encontrarnos sea motivo de preocupación y estrés.

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo. Chris, en verdad lo lamento y lo único que puedo asegurarte ahora, es que jamás volvería a caer en las tretas de Ada, teniendo a tu hermana como mi esposa. Ella... ella me sacó de la miseria en la que estaba viviendo.

—No te vayas a poner sentimental.

—Mira quien lo dice.

La tensión del ambiente empezó a transformarse poco a poco, hasta sentirse cálido y reconfortante. Los rencores se ahogaron en aquellos vasos de amargo licor y más que pronto, el anfitrión se vio obligado a servir un poco más de vodka para ambos. El reloj marcaban las 7:30 p.m. y Claire Redfield no daba señales de vida por la casa; tal vez, un tiempo entre amigos, recuperando el tiempo perdido, no les haría daño. Necesitaba ponerse al día de los últimos chismes que corrían por la BSAA, y estaba más que seguro, el moreno se hallaría interesado en saber de la excéntrica relación entre Sherry y Jake Muller, heredero de Wesker.

—Jill... Valentine, ¿cierto? —El hombre contrario alzó una ceja en señal de interrogante, al mismo tiempo que recibía su vaso lleno de aquel líquido que suavizaba su tormento interno —Claire me contó algunas cosas y... bueno, en el matrimonio parecían bastante animados.

—Sólo es una buena amiga —. La nostalgia recorría aquellos ojos azul marino, endureciendo las facciones de su interlocutor —No voy a mentirte, sentí algo por ella en el pasado y sigo aferrándome a nuestra amistad, puesto que es lo único que me queda recibir. No todos tenemos el privilegio de ser correspondidos como pasó contigo; en el campo de la lucha contra el bioterrorismo, nadie puede permitirse sentir algo por su compañero más que lealtad y confianza. Me conozco, sé lo impulsivo que puedo llegar a ser y si es que llegase a tener la mínima oportunidad de tener una relación amorosa con Jill, dejaría que pasara por mi lado y continuaría con mi vida cotidiana.

— ¿De qué hablas? —Las palabras del hermano de su esposa lo sorprendían sin poder disimularlo. ¿Por qué Chris se prohibía la felicidad? ¿Por qué simplemente dejaba que las armas y mapas lo absorbieran a tiempo completo? Era un buen hombre y no se merecía tener una vida solitaria, sin posibilidades de que en su vejez, tuviera a alguien a su lado con quien pelear y amarse hasta la culminación de su camino en el mundo terrenal.

—Te lo pongo fácil —. Dio un trago en seco y prosiguió con su monólogo —Si a Claire y ti los mandaran juntos en una misión a cargo de un escuadrón, y esta no parece peligrosa ni complicada; y sin embargo, por azares del destino, ella termina herida de gravedad, ¿la verías como tu compañera o como tu esposa?

—Carajo... eso... eso es difícil de decidir.

— ¿Lo vez? Tienes que velar por la seguridad de los demás de tu grupo sin importar que, un sólo error podría condenarlos a todos y la desesperación no es una opción. La relación de compañeros e incluso amigos, no es tan fuerte como para permitirte preocuparte demás por esa persona. Uno se mantiene con la cabeza fría y posiblemente consideres que lo único que estás haciendo, es mantener convida a tu equipo.

—Sólo la estás protegiendo... —. Entonces lo entendió: Chris se prohibía su tranquilidad y satisfacción por mantener viva a Jill. Una relación más allá de la amistad, sería catastrófico para la organización; si la fémina continuaba siendo una compañera y él se creía que era una simple compañera, no centraría toda su atención en Valentine y descuidaría su propia vida por la de ella. Chris estaba protegiéndola de él mismo y de sus impulsos sobreprotectores.

Y eso era lo que se llamaba como verdadero amor, el hombre prefería mil veces el bienestar de la muchacha y el de sus colegas, que al propio; demostraba ser una persona consciente de sus defectos y virtudes, de sus capacidades y limitaciones, a simple vista cualquiera podría asegurar que el egoísmo se encontraba bastante alejado de sus sentimientos, de sus propósitos. El capitán Redfield se había convertido en un hombre sin egoísmos ajenos, mas no veía que estaba siendo egoísta consigo mismo, encarcelando sus sentimientos en lo más profundo de su ser, mientras fingía ser el hombre confiado y fuerte que no temía a la muerte.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose, dando paso a la dulce voz de Claire Redfield, sacó a ambos varones de su zona de confort. La conversación había quedado finalizada y los errores perdonados; las disputas entre el mayor de los Redfield y Kennedy, parecían ser simples recuerdos lejanos del pasado, casi como hechos que nunca se habían acontecido. Una sonrisa de medio lado adornó los labios de ambos y sus miradas por fin, después de años conteniendo resentimiento por el otro, mostraban la calma y paz que tanto necesitaban. O al menos, eso parecía indicar la expresión cómplice del capitán.

— ¿Y bien? —La pelirroja dio un corto beso en los labios de su esposo, el cual la abrazó por la cintura e hizo que ella percibiera la invitación de acompañarlos— ¿De qué hablaron?

—Presiento que este casual encuentro ha sido planeado por tu querida esposa, Leon —habló Chris, mirando con ternura a la pareja— ¿No lo crees?

—Ni que lo digas, esta mujer es la mejor estratega que podrás conocer.

— ¿Desde cuándo son los mejores amigos? Pensé que encontraría la escena de un crimen y al llegar, los veo conversando como dos personas civilizadas —. La mujer rodeó el cuello del rubio con ambos brazos, y observó a su hermano inquisidora —Chris, ¿qué tramas? ¿Piensas que obtendrás información clasificada de la DSO si te haces su amigo? Que bajo ha caído la BSAA —. La de mirada aguamarina fingió indignación y hecho a reír como una chiquilla de secundaria al estar con su grupo de amigos.

—Estoy viejo para seguir con esos trotes —contestó el ex miembro de los STARS, casi en una carcajada.

— ¿Viejo? Mírame, el cabello disimula todas las canas que tu hermana me ha estado sacando durante los últimos 3 años.

— ¿Te das cuenta de lo acabado que estoy? La mayoría de mis arrugas son a causa de los años que conviví con Claire durante su adolescencia.

—Ustedes se confabulan contra mí ¿Verdad? —. Los tres individuos alborotaron el departamento con sus risas y comentarios. La tormenta sentimental había dado como resultado, una hermosa armonía familiar y calurosa bienvenida a un nuevo comienzo de futuras cenas navideñas y cumpleaños compartidos entre todos.

Chris no tardó demasiado en incorporarse seguido de la pareja, tomó su chaqueta y dirigió sus pasos hacia le entrada principal. Su charla anterior lo había dejado exhausto, y un viaje desde el sur de América hasta Washingtown requería unas cuantas horas dignas de buen sueño para recuperar fuerzas.

— ¿Te vas tan pronto? —interrogó la fémina, separándose de Kennedy.

—Se hace tarde y ustedes necesitan descansar —respondió con expresión neutra— Además... he oído que cuando un bebé nace, los padres se olvidan de lo que es dormir al menos 8 horas seguidas. Deberían aprovechar los meses que les queda.

 _"Bebé, dormir, aprovechar los meses que les queda..."._ Las palabras del moreno llegaron al cerebro de ambos como una descarga eléctrica que los dejó petrificados en medio de la sala de estar. La impresión de aquella revelación los dejó de piedra y un sudor helado empezaba a bajar por la columna vertebral del agente; un papel aparentaba tener mucho más color que el rostro de la activista y el mayor de ambos, sonreía pícaro desde su posición. ¿Aún seguían respirando? Fácilmente, los latidos de ambos corazones le harían fuerte competencia al de un roedor que escapaba de la lechuza.

—Los felicito chicos, van a ser unos excelentes padres...

* * *

¿Cuántos minutos habían permanecido allí como dos niños asustados que temían los regaños de papá por hacer algo indebido? Los suficientes para notar que Chris se había marchado en cuanto culminó con su felicitación; automáticamente tomaron asiento uno al lado del otro y ninguno parecía querer lanzar la primera palabra, ¿qué decir cuando las palabras sobraban? El temor desapareció con aquella declaración y las preguntas embargaban sus pensamientos, sí que los había tomado por sorpresa. ¿Por qué no se lo había dicho a Leon cuando pudo?, en ese momento comprendió el enojo que Chris presentó en un comienzo, cuando lo vio en el pasillo.

—Leon... —llamó ella, con la vista fija en los vasos vacíos y recuperando poco a poco el color natural de su piel, arrebatado por el sobresalto de hacía un par de minutos atrás— ¿Qué acaba de pasar?

—Veámosle el lado positivo —. Tomó la mano de Claire y depositó un delicado beso sobre la misma — ¡Ya no tenemos que preocuparnos por tu hermano!

—Buen punto —. Sonrió divertida. Abrazó instintivamente al rubio y rápidamente se separó del agarre cuando creyó recordar algo de suma importancia.

— ¡Leon! ¿Lo trajiste?

— ¿El qué?

—El helado de menta que te pedí.

—...

 _Mierda._

* * *

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

 **¡Feliz Navidad! ¡Feliz Año Nuevo! ¡Y felices reyes para quienes lo celebran! Lo sé, dirán que mis palabras son algo atrasadas, pero mejor es tarde que nunca.**

 **Empezamos 2017 con una actualización de esta historia que me emociona bastante escribir, y en especial este capítulo. No sé, la inspiración me llegó gracias a muchos factores y debo confesar que estuve averiguando cuáles son las emociones de un futuro padre; Leon va a ser el principal protagonista en este Fic y me voy a enfocar en sus temores y alegrías al máximo. Espero de todo corazón, que les esté gustando tanto como a mí.**

 **Muchas gracias a todas aquellas personas que se toman el tiempo de leer _"_** _ **Agente, esposo y... ¡¿Papá?!",**_ **y por dejar sus reviews que me animan y motivan mucho a seguir escribiendo. Nos leemos en la siguiente actualización.**


End file.
